


Dobre zastępstwo

by Katbelle



Category: Hellcats
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Funfair, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wygrał dla Savannah smoka. Nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy taką zabawkę dostaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobre zastępstwo

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst fikatonowy. [To był prompt](http://pics.livejournal.com/akinnore/pic/0006gfxw/s320x240).

**Dobre zastępstwo**

W ich domu role zawsze były wyraźnie podzielone. Ojciec — poważany przedsiębiorca — był tym, który zarabiał pieniądze, matka zajmowała się domem i wychowywała dzieci. Żadne z nich nie było jednak odpowiedzialne za rozpieszczanie córek. Od pokoleń — a przynajmniej odkąd prababcia Eden jako pierwsza w historii studentka postawiła nogę w kampusie Memphis Christian — porządek zajmowania się dziećmi w rodzinie Monroe był ustalony i przestrzegany. Oznaczało to naukę w domu aż do rozpoczęcia college’u, który też był już góry wybrany i w którym każda osoba nosząca do nazwisko (z dumą, zawsze z dumą) miała zarezerwowane miejsce. Oznaczało to pierwszą ławkę w kościele w każdą niedzielę i w co drugi piątek, prywatne wizyty pastora, gdy któryś z domowników zachorował, ścisły porządek codziennych czynności, wykonywanych niemalże z zegarkiem w ręku.

Layne Monroe lubiła porządek. Savannah nie za bardzo.

Matka uwielbiała porównywać córki i powtarzać, że z Charlotte nigdy nie było problemów. Och, Charlotte nigdy nie zdarła sobie kolan, Charlotte nigdy nie wchodziła na starą śliwę w ogrodzie pastora Johnsona, Charlotte nigdy nie przyjaźniła się z małą Murzynką z okolicy — która zawsze żuła gumę, rzadko mówiła „dzień dobry” i, przede wszystkim, nigdy nie chodziła do kościoła — Charlotte nigdy się nie sprzeciwiała i, na Boga, Savannah, czemu nie mogłabyś być trochę bardziej jak siostra? Charlotte była chodzącym ideałem, ukochaną i wychuchaną córeczką mamusi. Savannah uosabiała natomiast wszystko to, czym jej siostra nie była i zbiór ten najwyraźniej stanowiły same wady.

Może dlatego ojciec zawsze wydawał się lubić ją bardziej.

***

_Jest lato. Dzieci z okolicy biegają po ulicy w samych strojach kąpielowych i bawią się w zraszaczach, które pan Wu pozwolił im włączyć. Nie ma szkoły, więc całe dnie można spędzać na dworze w towarzystwie koleżanek i kolegów ze szkoły. Savannah nie chodzi do szkoły i nie ma koleżanek. Siedzi w domu, sama w swoim pokoju, i bawi się lalkami, i udaje, że jest to przyjemne. Że wcale nie chce zbiec po schodach na dół, przylgnąć do szyby i obserwować._

_Charlotte i mama są w kuchni, pieką ciasteczka, które w przyszłym tygodniu wezmą na przyjęcie z okazji urodzin żony pastora. Savannah ma dwie lewe ręce i choć stara się, jak może, zawsze więcej rzeczy udaje jej się spalić niż przygotować. W takich sytuacjach mama tylko kręci głową i całuje Charlotte w umazany mąką policzek. Savannah jest dobra z matematyki, ale to przecież jej się nie przyda w dorosłym życiu. Z ułamków nie zrobisz mężowi obiadu, prawda?_

_Savannah słyszy, jak chrzęści żwir na podjeździe, co niezawodnie oznacza, że tato wrócił z pracy. Zostawia lalkę, podnosi się z podłogi i wychodzi z pokoju; zbiega na dół akurat w momencie, gdy drzwi wejściowe się otwierają i tato wchodzi do domu. Savannah rzuca się ojcu na szyję — ma osiem lat, ale jest wyjątkowo drobna, jak na swój wiek (to po mamie, a kiedy Savannah podrośnie, tak samo, jak ona, będzie atletką). Ojciec podnosi ją i wchodzi z nią do kuchni, gdzie całuje mamą w policzek i uśmiecha się do Charlotte. Tylko uśmiecha, bo ręce ma pełne młodszej córki._

_— Wracając z pracy mijałem wesołe miasteczko — mówi Parker Monroe. — Może byśmy wybrali się w weekend, co?_

_Savannah szczerzy zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, a mama krzywi się z niezadowoleniem. Dzieci nie powinno się rozpieszczać, bo stamtąd prosta droga do rozpuszczonej pannicy. Przyjemności powinny być albo zasłużone ciężką pracą (są wakacje, więc o to trudno), albo powinny pochodzić od dziadków, którzy mają prawo przesadzać z czułością i kupować za dużo prezentów. Spontaniczne rodzinne wyjście takie właśnie jest, spontaniczne, i mamie się to nie podoba._

_Charlotte, jako dobra córka, nie ma żadnego zdania._

***

Wyjście było pomysłem Wandy, na który drużyna z radością przystała. Treningi przed kręceniem wideo były o wiele ostrzejsze niż zwykle i o wiele bardziej wymagające niż byłyby, gdyby zamierzali dostać się do krajowych tą dłuższą drogą. Chwile, które mieli tylko dla siebie, były bardzo rzadkie i z tego też powodu dużo cenniejsze. 

Marti przewróciła jedynie oczyma, ale Savannah zauważyła jej źle ukrywany uśmiech. Nie uwierzyła jej, gdy ta stwierdziła, że lepiej zostać w akademiku i po prostu pójść spać.

— Mogę wziąć Dana? — spytała Savannah wieczorem, gdy obydwie były już umyte (wydawało się, że po raz pierwszy od tygodnia, a przecież trening trwał tylko cztery godziny) i leżały w łóżkach.

Marti oderwała wzrok od laptopa i uniosła pytająco brwi.

— Czemu pytasz się mnie? Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałam, nie byłam jego strażnikiem, rodzicem ani dziewczyną. Chociaż co do tego drugiego mam czasami wątpliwości…

— To miał być czas dla nas. Dla drużyny — uściśliła. — Pomyślałam, że obecność Dana może wam się nie spodobać.

— Mnie to akurat wszystko jedno — odparła Marti i wróciła do czytania… czegokolwiek, co przestudiować kazał jej profesor Parish. — Ale na twoim miejscu spytałabym Alice. Może nie chce, by ktoś zdetronizował ją z pozycji królowej lokalnego dramatu.

Savannah uśmiechnęła się i opadła na poduszki. Miała dobre przeczucie co do tego wyjścia. Nie byli z Danem na oficjalnej randce odkąd chłopak zapewnił ją o jej monopolu na jego czas, a wesołe miasteczka zawsze były miejscami romantycznych spotkań. Savannah odpowiednią ilość filmów, by o tym wiedzieć. 

***

_Jadą w sobotę. Mama jest niezadowolona i bardziej skora do kłótni niż zazwyczaj, tato stara się ją ignorować, a Charlotte pozostaje idealnie obojętna. Savannah jest jedyną osobą, która szczerze się cieszy; w swej radości nie zauważa nawet, że atmosfera w samochodzie robi się coraz bardziej napięta._

_W wesołym miasteczku postanawiają się rozdzielić. Mama i Charlotte idą na karuzelę, a Savannah ciągnie ojca na wszystkie możliwe atrakcje. Uzgadniają, że spotkają się za dwie godziny po stoiskiem w fantami do wygrania. W tym czasie Savannah udaje się przejść cały labirynt z upiorami, przejechać się kolejką górską aż dwa razy — raz z tatą, raz samej, gdyż tata jest cały zielony i odmawia drugiej tury — i dostać pozwolenie na malutkiego delfinka, który zostaje namalowany henną na wnętrzu jej lewego nadgarstka. Tata śmieje się i żartuje, łaskocze ją i przytula, i je z nią lody. Savannah dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiła — a gdyby kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanowiła, zrozumiałaby, że nigdy wcześniej tak dobrze się nie bawiła._

_— Co to jest? — pyta oschle matka, gdy tylko się spotykają._

_— Henna, za dwa tygodnie zejdzie — wyjaśnia tato istotę delfinka._

_Lód Savannah zaczyna się topić i skapywać na jej bluzkę. Mama zaciska usta, a Charlotte wygładza swoja idealnie prostą sukienkę._

_— Chodźmy stąd — mówi mama. — Od tego jazgotu boli mnie głowa._

_W tym momencie Savannah zauważa stoisko z fantami. Jej brązowe oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki; upuszcza lód i wskazuje palcem na ścianę pluszowych zabawek._

_— Tato, wygraj mi jednego — prosi._

_Mama przewraca oczyma i chce coś powiedzieć, ale tato ucisza ją ręką. Bierze małą dłoń Savannah w swoją i podchodzą razem do stoiska, gdzie podnosi córkę i pozwala jej obejrzeć wszystkie zabawki._

_— Którą chcesz? — pyta._

_Savannah wskazuje na ogromnego, czerwonego smoka, podobnego do tego, z którym święty Jerzy walczy na obrazkach w Biblii. Wąsaty mężczyzna obsługujący stoisko uśmiecha się — brakuje mu kilku zębów i wygląda to okropnie._

_— Musiałby pan strzelić w środek tarczy — mówi mężczyzna._

_Tata stawia Savannah na ziemi i bierze pistolet do ręki. Ma trzy strzały, trzy próby i koniec, ale w środek tarczy trafia już za pierwszym. Nawet mama jest zaskoczona, ale nie pyta, gdzie jej mąż nauczył się tak strzelać. Tato odbiera wielkiego smoka od bezzębnego mężczyzny, pochyla się i wręcza starszej córce._

***

Wesołe miasteczko wcale nie było romantyczne. Było brudne, pachniało hot-dogami i potem i było o wiele mniejsze niż to, w którym Savannah była jako dziecko. Albo tylko jej się wydawało, może teraz zmieniła się jej perspektywa.

Marti i Lewis znikli w pokoju luster prawie trzy kwadranse temu i nie wyglądało, jakby mieli lada chwila powrócić. Reszta drużyny poszła coś zjeść, a później na kolejkę górską, w tej kolejności właśnie, choć Marti i ona im to odradzały. Alice odmówiła pojawienia się w ogóle, a trenerka z doktorem Altmanem jeździła już trzecią kolejkę na diabelskim młynie.

Dana nigdzie nie było widać.

Savannah otuliła się mocniej bluzą Lancer’s i kontynuowała spacer po wesołym miasteczku. Nie mogła znaleźć niczego, co by ją zainteresowało. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że to to samo miejsce, które kiedyś zapewniło jej jedną z najcudowniejszych sobót jej całego dzieciństwa. Cóż. Może mama miała rację, może naprawdę się zmieniała. Nie sądziła jednak, że są to zmiany na gorsze, naprawdę nie. Jeśli rodzina nie potrafiła tego zauważyć ani zaakceptować… Musiała nauczyć się żyć bez codziennego zastanawiania się, co zrobiłaby by w tej sytuacji Charlotte. Co sprawiłoby, że mama byłaby dumna.

— Ciężko cię znaleźć, kiedy jesteś w takim dołku — usłyszała obok siebie.

Podniosła głowę. Dan — ze zmierzwionymi włosami, na których widok jak zwykle miała ochotę wyciągnąć grzebień — stał z rękoma w kieszeniach dżinsów i uśmiechał się radośnie.

— Rozmyślałam.

— To był żart?

Zaśmiała się. Dan mrugnął wesoło i wziął ją za rękę, splótł ich palce. Wędrówkę po miasteczku kontynuowali razem. Nagle Dan wskazał na jedno ze stoisk.

— Pluszak za zbicie trzech butelek — powiedział. — Co chcesz, żebym ci wygrał?

Savannah przyspieszyła kroku.

— Nic, po prostu chodźmy dalej.

Dan stanął przy stoisku. Pociągnął jej rękę i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

— Taka tradycja — wymruczał jej na ucho. — Chłopak musi wygrać dziewczynie pluszaka, inaczej jest całkowitym przegrańcem. — Odwrócił ich tak, że stali przodem do ściany z zabawkami. — Ten wielki smok jest ładny i pasuje to twojego wojowniczego, ale szlachetnego serca. Chcesz smoka?

— Nie.

— W takim razie smok.

Dan puścił ją i sięgnął po piłeczki. Pięć, piłeczek było pięć — strzałów trzy — i musiał trafić trzy razy. Savannah skrzyżowała za plecami palce. Miała nadzieję, że nie trafi.

Trafił. Wszystkie pięć.

— Piękny smok dla pięknej pani — powiedział uroczyście, wręczając Savannah zabawkę.

Spojrzała na smoka ze smutkiem. Dan odchrząknął.

— Możemy spróbować wymienić, jeśli aż tak ci się nie podoba…

— Nie o to chodzi — powiedziała. — Kiedyś mój tato wygrał dla mnie podobnego. Po raz pierwszy i ostatni byliśmy razem w wesołym miasteczku. Mama wyrzuciła go, kiedy kazała mi się wyprowadzić.

Dan zaklął szpetnie, czego Savannah postanowiła nie komentować. Chłopak zaczął nerwowo pocierać kark.

— Niekomfortowa sytuacja — stwierdził, po czym sięgnął po smoka. — Daj, wymienię ci na pudla.

Savannah się odwróciła.

— Nie mówię, że mi się nie podoba.

— Smok kojarzy ci się z rodziną, której już nie masz. Nie chcę, żebyś płakała za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzysz.

Savannah przytuliła pluszowego smoka i wtuliła nos w czerwone futerko. Musiał wisieć na wystawie od niedawna, bo nie zdążył jeszcze przesiąknąć specyficznym zapachem tego miejsca. Żadnych hot-dogów. Po prostu plusz i trochę kurzu.

— Masz rację. — Dan kiwnął głową i wyciągnął rękę. — Smok kojarzy mi się z rodziną. Całe szczęście, że mam rodzinę. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Drużyna i ty. Wystarczy.

Jedną ręką chwyciła dłoń Dana, drugą ściskając mocno pluszowego smoka. Nie był to oryginalny smok, ten _jej_ smok, ale był dobrym zastępstwem. Więcej, był najlepszym zastępstwem, jakie mogłaby sobie wymarzyć.

— Pamiętaj. Zawsze będziesz naszą kochaną panią kapitan.

Uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła dłoń Dana trochę mocniej.

***

_— Pamiętaj, że zawsze będziesz córeczką tatusia — szepce jej na ucho tata, po czym całuje w nos._


End file.
